


Because

by AnotherSadStudent



Category: doomcio - Fandom
Genre: Debts, Doomcio, Doomfist, Lucio - Freeform, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Repayment, Tranquilizers, h/c, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSadStudent/pseuds/AnotherSadStudent
Summary: A few months ago Lucio helped Doom fist. Now, when a mission goes wrong and Lucio is captured by Talon, Akande can repay the favor and maybe get something else out of this.Bad summary, yay! Warnings and such just to be safe. Moderate Injuries and use of tranquilizers sooo yeah. Enjoy :)





	1. Chapter One

Some say that it is better to flee than it is to die. Those people go along with the whole idea of live to fight another day. Pull back, regroup, rethink, return to finish what was started.

Others say it's better to die than be a coward. Those people- well, they're dead.

Lucio was one of the ones who was alive because he realized not every battle could be won. But maybe he wouldn't be alive much longer.

He was sent out on a mission with a small group of field agents to neutralize a talon cell that had been causing problems in the area. It was supposed to be a simple mission. Get in, push the threat out of the area and get out. Easy, peasy, lemon squeezy.

Until it became difficult difficult lemon difficult.

As it turned out, Talon had a big enough influence,or interest, in the area to send in Akande Ogundimun ,Doomfist, to oversee whatever was going on. When Lucio mentioned going back to the watchpoint and coming back better equipped, the field agents him urged him not to retreat. That was the first mistake.

The second was letting his underprepared little group go in and try to complete the mission.

Lucio kept the agents all healed up but that only helped when they were within his range. The Brazilian watched in horror as one then two then three agents were killed. Including Lucio there were 10 agents when they arrived. Now there were 7.

He saw the glances his team was giving them as Talon pushed back. They were worried. They were regretting asking to continue with the mission. Lucio could see it in the quick glances he and his team shared. But was it too late to pull back? They were making a dent in the numbers.

Were.

Just as the team caught a break and gained some confidence, everything came crashing down. 3 bodys went limp and breathless for each life that had been taken from Lucio's team. 9 Talon thugs dead and a 10th one would have been if the agent about to pull the trigger didn't freeze. A short string of babbles came from their mouth and the only word that could have been made out was "doom" before the agent took several bullets to the chest. After a few strangled breaths, the agent finally stilled.

Lucio whipped his head back around to the fight and saw what took the agents life. Doomfist. There was no hope left for them in this battle. It's better to flee than it is to die. Pull back, regroup, rethink, return to finish what was started.

Lucio called to retreat. What was left of his team followed the order gladly. The helicarrier was close. They could make it with a little speed. That was why Lucio took the rear of the group, speeding everyone up. They had made good time. They were almost there. But, all the sudden, a searing pain shot through the DJ's leg. Almost in slow motion Lucio collapsed. Once the agents in front of him turned around it was to late. They were on the carrier that was taking off under the assumption everyone was on. Lucio and his team started backat each other in horror as the helicarrier raised further and further into the air before flying off leaving Lucio alone.

When the young man heard the pounding of approaching footsteps behind him, he whirled around but that was the most he could do. His weapon lay a foot or 2 away broken thanks to the fall. Lucio couldn't move either. His right leg had been shot just above the knee and his left ankle felt numb. He tried dragging himself away but as the footsteps grew closer the shaking in his arms only let him curl in on himself. He was afraid.

"Sir, we have one!" A voice yelled.

Lucio looked over his shoulder. 3 Talon agents were within his line of sight and the DJ watched as two more advanced following a tall, muscular man with tribal markings. Doomfist.

Lucio glared at the man and snarled as two Talon agents grabbed him and forced him up, although he couldn't put any weight on his legs. The Talon boss looked the DJ up and down and something flashed in his eyes.

"I want him alive and on the jet with me when I fly out this evening. Make sure he will cause no trouble." Doomfist said still observing lucio.

One of the agents behind Doomfist stepped up and pulled a dart off his belt. Lucio stared down at the object and licked his dry lips. The soldier advanced and Lucio tried to shake away from men holding his arms. Their grips only tightened to the point the DJ would have bruises.

In a quick action the Talon agent with the dart jabbed the needle into Lucio's upper bicep. The Brazilian hissed out in pain and struggled and thrashed against the men who held him. The one on his left dropped him in surprise and in a small effort to catch his fall, Lucio threw his hand out below him but only managed to jam it back and twist it. The soldier to his right wrenched his arm back as he compensated for the sudden increase in weight. Lucio screamed before a hand clamped around his mouth.

Doomfist held Lucio my the mouth even as his screams quieted to whimpers then to silence. The boys eyes fluttered but they never shut for more than a second before slowly opening again. The soldiers below Doomfist took the Overwatch agent by the arms again and Doomfist slowly removed his hand leaving only one finger lightly resting on Lucio's slightly parted lips.

"You will not be harmed further. Just rest." Doomfist said.

Lucio again tried to pull away from the soldiers holding him back. A final spark of resistance twinkled in his eyes and the DJ attempted to bite the finger doomfist had on his lips. The Talon council member only pulled his finger away and with a quick smirk, spun on his heel and began to walk away.

"No more harm is to come to him. Again, make sure he is on the jet this evening.'

Lucio snarled and grunted as the soldiers carrying him began to pull him forwards. His vision was blurry and he felt numb all over. They used a tranquilizer on him but was it enough to knock him out? Lucio hoped so. He didn't want to know what was going to happen. He just wanted to go home. But now he was stuck with an uncertain future about to go god knows where with a Talon boss. How great.


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out, the tranquilizer didn’t put Lucio under. It just made him unbelievably tired and numb. The drug certainly did what it was supposed to- tranquilize. So much so Lucio didn’t even care to put up a fight when more Talon soldiers entered the cell he was thrown in and administered more sedatives. Woo hoo.  
The DJ watched dully as a needle slid in and out of his arm. He didn’t feel it go in and he didn’t feel it come out. Chances were good he wouldn’t be feeling anything for awhile.   
For what felt like forever, Lucio lay on a cold, hard cot watching Talon soldiers walk past going about their tasks. No one looked in on him, no one entered his cell after he was given the second dose of tranquilizers. No one was even posted outside of the cell. He was left on his own for hours it seemed. Of course in his state he really didn’t need to be guarded. All he could do was lay on that cot and watch as the soldiers in pitch black uniforms walked past his cell, contrasting the pure, cool white walls.   
There were 2 soldiers that walked by first. They were next to each other talking. Then there was one. Then 5, 2, 3. Then there was an influx of movement. More agents going back and forth. Groups of 6 or more that were carrying boxes filled with god only knows what among other things. Some only had their guns others had cases and boxes. Lucio blinked slowly. He wondered what could be happening. Were they moving locations? Were they just cleaning?   
2 guards came in. They were moving him too.   
The men grabbed Lucio by both arms sending a dull ache through the DJ’s body. He didn’t fight back. He was too tired, to out of it to really care. The drugs were still very much working. The soldiers dragged him through the hallway taking a turn here and there until they reached a door that led out into blinding golden sunlight.   
Lucio was forced to keep his eyes shut for the longest time just because the brightness of the outdoors hurt so goddamn much. The tranquilizers didn’t stop that pain. And in that time the Brazilian had to keep his eyes shut, he registered being lifted and (not so gently) put a cot or a stretcher or something and being strapped down.   
Great.  
More footsteps thudded on the floor and whirled around Lucio. All the DJ could do was lay there and listen. The drugs robbed his ability to move and struggle and the sun, the damn sun, robbed his ablitly to see because it was to bright.   
More waiting. Was it fifteen minutes? Half an hour or even longer? Lucio had no idea. He moved his hand.It felt...tingly, like after a limb falls asleep and beings to wake back up. The DJ sighed. He was still groggy but this was a start at least. The only problem was the pain in his limbs began to return as well. It started as a dull ache and grew to an annoying throb.  
“Are preparations complete?”  
“Yes, sir!”  
That voice was unmistakable. Doomfist. Perfect.   
Someone started to push the gurney Lucio was strapped to. He felt bumps and the brightness he perceived vanished and he dared to open his eyes.   
He was on a jet of some kind. Black metal panels made up the ceiling and there were long tubes that provided white light.   
“Excellent.” Doomfist’s voiced boomed through the air craft as Lucio turned his head and watched the large man enter. He was now dressed in a black business suit and the Doomfist gauntlet was no longer attached to his arm.Lucio sent a tired glare in Doomfists direction and the Nigerian caught the glare and returned it with a twitch of a grin. “Proceed to your stations and take off when ready. I will remain with our guest.”   
The Talon soldier who was following Doomfist saluted and set to barking orders at others preparing to leave. His superior strode over to a bench along the wall opposite of Lucio.  
“Lucio Correia dos Santos. I did not believe our paths would cross again so soon or in this manner.”  
Lucio did not respond and turned his head to look straight at the ceiling of the jet.  
“I must apologize for the, we will say roughness, of the men. While I did tell them not to harm you and to make sure you would not cause any disturbance, I was not very particular. I believed they understood what I meant but I was wrong.”  
Still Lucio did not respond and he continued to glare at the ceiling. Besides him, Doomfist sighed.  
“No response. I can not say I blame you. When I was in your care I was respectfully tended to but yet here we are, the tables turned, and I am not returning the favor very well.” Another sigh escaped the man’s lips and Lucio shot a glance over. The larger man was shedding his suit jacket and rolling up the sleeves of the white button up. His right wrist was wrapped in a bandage and he had an arm band tattoo just below his elbow. It was odd to see such a powerful man without his signature weapon.  
“Yes, it is a rather strange sight to see me without my gauntlet. I must admit it is odd to be without it. But I assure you-”  
“What do you want with me.”   
Doomfist looked to Lucio almost in surprise. The sudden outburst shocked him, yes, but it was the lack of emotion, the lack of care the truly shocked Akande. When last he encountered the DJ, despite the fear and anger the boy must of felt, there was still some semblance of concern in his healers voice. Perhaps it was because of the sedatives? No. That wasn’t it.  
“I assume by now the sedatives are beginning to wear off.” Doomfist more or less thought aloud. “No matter, you will have these next 6 hours without any further sedatives. Once we land in Numbani, however, more drugs will be administered. I apologize for that as well, however I must ensure you are not going to become a problem. As for what I want with you, among other things, I wish to repay my debt to you. That is all you need to know for now. So, tell me, will you behave long enough so you can be fed and your wounds temporarily tended to?”   
As much as Lucio wanted to protest, that throb had begun to turn into something much more painful. He needed to be looked over. And he needed food. At the mere mention of something to eat, his stomach growled and his face grew red. Doomfist chuckled.   
“As soon as we are airborn, I will see to your care. Until then, well, there’s not much you can do but wait, Dos Santos.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss and some pain? why? cause Im a terrible person.

Doomfist had kept his word. After preparations were made the aircraft began take off. As it made its way down the runway, Lucio noticed as Doomfist had grabbed onto the gurney he was strapped to.   
“Wouldn’t want you falling, Dos Santos.”   
Lucio rolled his eyes thinking that if he fell he might just be able to hit his head hard enough to be put out.   
The transition from runway to air was, from lucios perspective, smooth. Nothing like the carriers from overwatch. They were big. Much bigger than this jet. The jets Overwatch had always seemed to hit turbulence on take off, too. But this was nothing like the jets Overwatch had. It was small - not meant to carry more than 5 people and cargo. It wasn’t for dropping in a whole team for a fight. If anything, it was just for transport.   
Once the jet had evened out, Doomfist let go of the gurney and stood. Lucio watched as the giant of a man walked through a threshold into another part of the aircraft. It was 10 minutes, maybe, before Doomfist returned. He had a large first aid kit in one hand and in the other was 2 extra rolls of gauze, one between his thumb and pointer finger and the other between his pointer and middle fingers. Between little finger and ring finger was a syringe.   
“This can go one of two ways, Dos Santos.” Doomfist began.   
Lucio pried his stare away from the needle.   
“The first way is you can be compliant while I unstrap you,take your skates and armor off and tend to you. The second way is you can struggle and be forcibly held down as I do this. It’s simple - it can be done the easy way or the difficult way and depending on how you act, you will be fed after I tend to you or when I feel like feeding you.”   
Lucio stared at the man, his mouth open, ready to talk but with no words to speak. What would he say? Yes, I’m going to roll over for you and let you have your way and be able to get food or No, I’m going to struggle, be held down, let you have your way and then be at your mercy as to when I get food?   
The DJ had no options. Being submissive was the best route as much as Lucio hated to admit. The audio medic huffed out a sigh and pouted.   
“I don’t have much of a choice, do I?” The boy said.  
“No.” Akande replied unbuckling a strap near Lucio’s ankles. “Pouting is not very becoming,either. What I offer you is help.”  
Lucio could not fight the redness that rose to his cheeks both in anger and a blush. Another strap came undone just above the Brazilian’s knees.  
“Taking me prisoner is helping? What you’re offering is not what I would call help.” Lucio spit out.” You said you wanted to repay your debt to me. You could have done that without kidnapping me and drugging me.”  
After taking in the rage behind Lucio’s words, oddly enough, Doomfist began to chuckle. It was low but oddly attractive in a way.   
“How fascinating.” Doomfist said as he began to work off the DJ’s leg armor.  
The metal of his tech rubbed against his pant legs underneath causing Lucio’s bullet wound to seer with a whiter,hotter pain then before. The drugs were out of his system and Lucio could feel everything. He let out a choked whimper before biting down with a force strong enough to hurt his jaw. The was no way he would show weakness.   
Doomfist noticed this and the sudden tremors shooting through the boy. His eyes raised to look at Lucio’s face. It was turned to the left, facing the wall, likely in an attempt to hide the visible signs of pain on the boys features. His eyes were slammed shut as if in an attempt to block out the pain.  
For a moment Akande stopped. He stopped, took his hands away from Lucio’s leg gear and really looked at the DJ. Through the pain,Akande saw the marks of fatigue on Lucio’s face that came from so much more than recent events. Akande saw the youth of the young man features being overshadowed by stress and exhaustion. He puffed out a sigh before laying his fingers gently on Lucio’s arm.   
“Cry out as you need to, Lucio.” He said smoothly. “Do not bite so hard on nothing. You’ll hurt yourself more.’  
At this, Lucio began to bite his lip. His leg still seared with pain. In total honesty, he missed the dull,numb world the tranquilizers provided. The DJ started to taste blood.  
“Make it stop.” Lucio squeaked out, biting back tears.  
Akande made a split second decision. Gently, he leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Lucio’s lips. The Nigerian used his tongue to lick away any blood he could in the process.When Doomfist moved away from the boy, he noticed Lucio had stopped biting his now swollen bottom lip. The DJ was looking at him through pained eyes.   
“I need to finish removing your leg armor to do so.” Akande said as he turned and began to rummage through the first aid kit. “I will give you something localized for the pain in your leg as soon as it is off. Open your mouth.”   
What Akande had gotten was a cloth and he had folded it a few time. Lucio was in too much pain to argue and he was still processing the kiss. The DJ opened his mouth and in went the cloth.  
“It is something to bite on so you do not hurt your jaw. I can not tell you you will not feel more pain as I take these off.”.  
And Lucio felt pain. Although Doomfist was being gentler, he was no medic and he had no idea how to remove Lucio’s gear. It took 15 minutes to remove both sides of the Brazilian’s leg armor and so Lucio spent 15 minutes in pure agony. It also turned out that syringe Doomfist had been caring was a local anesthetic. 5 more minutes and Lucio felt a familiar heaviness in his leg.  
This was when Doomfist began to wrap the boys injuries. The Martial artist explained that this was a temporary fix. Once they landed in Numbani,circa 4 hours, Lucio would be properly tended to.   
“Once we arrive, a med team will meet us and you will be taken to have your wounds properly seen to. Likely, that means surgery for your leg.” Akande said as he finished wrapping Lucio’s sprained ankle. “For now this is the best than can be done.”  
Lucio remained quiet. He couldn’t feel his right leg but everywhere else he ached. It was sad, he thought, he was almost looking forward to being put under. It was rest. A silent world where the was no pain. The DJ felt an hand on his arm.  
“You must eat. You do not have to eat everything but I will make you drink a bottle of water.” Akande said.   
Lucio nodded and Akande left again only to return with a tray with a water bottle, a bowl of rice and mixed vegetables all of which were obviously microwaved somehow. Again, Akande noted how once they arrived in Numbani he would be better seen to.  
Lucio didn’t care. He was feeling drowsy again.   
Akande unstrapped Lucio’s top half and, true to his word, made him drink the entire bottle of water and Lucio ate half of the rice and didn’t dare touch the vegetables.   
After being strapped back down, much to the DJ’s dismay, Akande disappeared into the front of the aircraft and Lucio dozed off.But what felt like only a short time later, Lucio was awoken by jet landing.   
They had arrived in Numbani.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I probably should have put a language warning on this?? Be prepared????

As the pilot began the landing sequence, Akande rose from his seat and stepped back into the fuselage of the aircraft.   
Nothing had really changed. None of the cargo had been moved or shifted in the flight and the boy, Lucio remained in the same spot as he had been. The only difference was the slow rise and fall of the boys chest. He was asleep but he wouldn’t be for long.  
If the landing did not wake him then being handed over to the medical team would, although he would only be put under, again. Akande felt a pang of guilt. While he was in Lucio’s care, Lucio had been kind and gentle. The were no needles, there were no screams. But Akande had not been as badly injured. He was beaten and bruised,yes, but he would not cry out. To do so was to show weakness but he had also not been shot. Akande also hadn’t been mistreated by soldiers and drugged so that he could hardly form a single thought. Akande, however, couldn’t be expected to be as gentle with Lucio as the DJ was with him. He was a leader of Talon, a warrior, not a healer. He possessed no trait that made him gentle in any aspect. But, he tried.   
With a heavy sigh, Akande rolled down his sleeves and began to pull on his suit jacket. Besides him, the smallest sound of impact caught the Nigerian’s attention and when he looked, Lucio’s eyes met with his, defiant and willful. The boys head was tilted far back so it was pushing heavily into the hard padding of the gurney. Akande raised a brow.  
“Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?” the giant asked.  
Lucio glared at Akande and raised his head again before slamming it down on the gurney. Doomfist rolled his eyes and sighed. He would take that as a yes.  
“You aren’t putting me back out. I’ll do it myself before I let any Talon creep do it.” Lucio growled.  
“You won’t knock yourself out doing that. All you’ll do is hurt yourself more.” Akande said stepping closer to the boy as he did it again. “And from earlier, I can guess that you aren’t the best at swallowing your pain or your pride.”   
Lucio slammed his head into the gurney, again. Doomfist didn’t miss the wince.  
“That’s enough of that, Lucio.” He said placing his hand behind the DJ’s head.   
It was a gentle hold that kept Lucio’s head lifted away from the gurney. The two stared at each other, neither breaking eye contact. Lucio’s eyes were defiant but they held a plea, begging not to be shut again against his will. He didn’t notice the door to the jet had opened. He didn’t notice the two EMS people come in either. Akande did.   
Slowly, Akande moved his free hand down Lucio’s arm, in the process signaling the medical team. The giant ghosted his fingers across the Brazilian's abdomen to his other arm. Not once did the two break eye contact, even as Lucio shivered lightly. Good, Akande thought. He won’t even realize what hit him.  
In a flash, Doomfist clamped down on Lucio’s arm and body and moved his hand from behind his head to his forehead, holding his head in place.  
“Bayi!” Akande yelled in Yoruba.  
The EMS people had emerged besides him, placing an anesthesia mask over Lucio’s mouth and nose.   
Oh, how the boy screamed. The DJ made every attempt to thrash and kick but his limbs seared with fatigue and pain and with Akande’s weight on top of him, there wasn’t much to be done. The medical people Lucio had failed to notice had that damn mask held firmly on his face, making sure he breathed in as much anesthesia as possible. And, Doomfist. Damn him, Lucio thought as his conscious began to fade. Damn him for being so fucking distracting.  
The mask came off. Doomfists weight did, too. Their were words said. The mention surgery. A request for a few moments alone. A compliance.  
Fighting to keep his eyes open, Lucio saw Doomfist sit beside him.   
“You knew this would happen.” Akande said. “I am sorry, however. This is not what you wanted. I will promise that once you are in my care and my care alone, nothing like this will happen again.”   
Lucio’s vision was blurring. He could just barely make out Doomfists face as he bent over the audio medic. A kiss was placed on Lucio’s forehead.  
“They are not Talon.” Akande whispered before turning and disappearing.  
Not talon, huh. It could be worse, Lucio supposed.

 

Akande watched as the EMS people moved Lucio from his jet to a transport jet. There was no need to go with them to the hospital. Lucio would be seen to properly and then returned to Akande’s apartment. The estimated time between now and then? 5, maybe 6, hours. What to do until then, Akande thought as he took the elevator down to the street where he would meet a car that took him back to his residence. A room would have to be prepared but that wouldn't take 5 hours. It wouldn’t take 5 minutes. He could continue reading Sun Tzu's The Art of War. It was supposed to be a nice evening, after all. Akande could sit out on the balcony with a glass of Veuve Clicquot and read until his...guest returned.   
Is that what Lucio was? His guest? That wasn’t the right word. He was hardly a prisoner. Would he be able to leave the apartment without Akande or be left by himself? No, but he would be free to move around the apartment and when Akande would go out, Lucio would too. But a guest? A guest would be able to leave and roam as they saw fit. So not guest, nor a prisoner. Then what was Lucio?   
By time, Akande had climbed into the car, he had settled on Lucio being his charge. To call him anything else didn’t seem correct. Of course to call him his charge didn’t seem right, either.  
The car ride to Akande’s apartment was quiet. He made no conversation with the chauffeur except to request the radio be turned off. Doomfist wanted quiet. After spending the last week with a Talon cell he needed quiet. Agents were talkative, not to him, but to others and it seemed there was never a moment of true quiet. That, and Akande was certain Lucio would have something to mouth off about once he was fully awake and aware.   
That would also be fixed, Akande noted to himself.  
And, finally, he was home. Once he rode the elevator up to his penthouse, Akande unlocked his door, kicked off his shoes and stepped up into his living room. It was then he shedded his suit jacket, undid the first 2 buttons on his dress shirt and rolled up his sleeves. Yes, a glass of champagne didn’t sound to bad right now.


	5. Chapter 5

The smell of earth and fresh laundry is what roused Lucio from sleep. He was sore but not in major pain. His arms felt heavy at his sides and the DJ stretched his fingers out onto the cool, soft blankets underneath him.  
Lucio was comfortable and confused. He remembered everything from the moment he was taken by Talon to Akande kissing him and holding him down so those other goons could put him out. He shouldn’t be this comfortable. It wasn’t a hospital, the medic knew that even without opening his eyes. It didn’t smell like one and there was a silence that was different from a hospital. So silent, Lucio could almost hear the street below.  
The boy slowly opened his eyes and what greeted him was an odd sight. He was in a dark room illuminated only by the moon and city lights that shown through a wall sized window to his left. A dresser with a mirror on top of it was directly across from the DJ and a closet was to his left. At the foot of the bed was a table no taller than the bed and on either side of him were nightstands with lamps. This room was bigger and better than some of the 5- star hotels Lucio had stayed in on tour.  
Definitely not a hospital. So then, where was he?  
It took a minute but Lucio had eased his sore, tired body into a sitting position. With his new angle, the Brazilian saw more of the cityscape outside his window. It was a surprisingly pretty view. The view overlooked some of the most impressive skyscrapers Lucio had seen. They were around the same size as this building and were a stunning white.  
So this was Numbani. Well, that was a start.  
Stretching a little Lucio threw back the covers, ready to get out of the bed, find some clothes and figure out where the hell he was. The DJ swung his legs over the bed but the moment he tried to put any weight on his legs he collapsed, letting out a surprised yelp.  
After the initial confusion subsided Lucio looked to his legs and found his right leg bandaged from the mid calf up to his mid thigh and his left ankle wrapped and braced.  
Oh, right.  
The room light flicked on and Lucio looked up only for his eyes to meet Akande’s. The larger man took one look at Lucio and lowered his shoulders in an inward sigh, his lips pressing into a line.  
Lucio mimicked Doomfist’s expression.  
“You don’t know when to stay down, do you, little frog?” Akande asked smoothly.  
Was it weird some part of Lucio found it attractive?  
“Apparently not.” The DJ responded,spitting attitude.  
Akande sighed and crossed the room to the annoying frogman and scooped him up in his arms. Lucio kicked and thrashed, of course, which is why Akande just dropped him on the bed. The mattress sunk below the Brazilian's weight and then again below the Nigerian’s as he grabbed Lucio’s wrists, pinning them above his head. Lucio grunted.  
“I am getting bored with your resistance, Dos Santos, and your attitude.” Akande said. “I can assure you if you keep up with this trivial nonsense you will be punished.”  
“Ha! What are you gonna do, bend me over your knee and spank me?” Lucio laughed, half joking.  
“If that’s how the little frog likes it.”  
Lucio damn near choked.  
Doomfist was not a man who joked. He was a warrior and a ruthless Talon leader. He didn’t do jokes.  
Lucio felt a nearly unbearable heat rise in his cheeks as he stared wide eyed at Akande who smirked from above him before releasing his wrists and turning to to leave.  
“It is late. I would suggest that you rest. Believe it or not, you had surgery on your leg today and, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, your other injuries have been seen to. “ Akande said glancing back at Lucio, who still lay on the bed.  
The larger man flashed a smile to Lucio before leaving the room and closing the door.

Lucio flopped down on the bed, shocked. Doomfist didn’t do jokes. But he could hardly be serious could he? An agent of Overwatch and a leader of Talon doing that? Sure Lucio had had fleeting thoughts of how handsome Akande was and how nice his voice was to listen to. Not to mention, the two have kissed twice now. Once when Doomfist was in the audio medics care and the second time earlier that day. Now a thought was planted in Lucio’s brain that he couldn’t shake.  
“Ah,god.” Lucio huffed out with a sigh.  
Sleep didn’t come easily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a short chapter im sorryyyyyy

Akande paced his living room with his hand covering his mouth, thinking about what turn of events he had set in motion. The little frog was his - ”guest”, not his play thing and yet, those words that had slipped between his lips argued otherwise. And when the hell had he, Akande Ogundimun, started calling Dos Santos “Little Frog” and why?  
The entirety of the situation made Akande’s head hurt. He wouldn’t deny the fact that the frog was attractive. No, from head to toe, Lucio Correia Dos Santos was perfect. The boy was well built and taller than average men of his height and age, although he was still quite small to Akande. He was also both caring and an very able fighter, which Akande admired greatly. As Akande himself was a warrior at heart, he had never learned , or rather simply didn’t possess an ability to sympathize with his enemies or even his own men. To be a healer took someone like Lucio. Calm and collected in battle and compassionate and relaxed outside of a fight. Lucio was also...lively, kindly speaking. That was a trait that had all but started all of this and although the Nigerian man enjoyed a spirited partner, he did not enjoy attitude.   
There was also the problem of their opposing affiliations. Overwatch and Talon. Akande was already certain those Sunshine Pests were already looking for his...charge.That was fine. There was no evidence to show he and the frog were back in Numbani. Akande had made certain that it looked like Dos Santos had simply vanished and it would remain that way until his debt was repaid to the frog.  
Then came the matter of the near 2 decade age gap between the two. Dos Santos was an adult, yes, but Akande was also and adult. A much older adult. Had that stopped him from taking younger lovers in the past? No but, this situation felt different.  
Some part of Akande wanted to earn Lucio’s trust and his companionship. To turn the tables on how the Nigerian had been treating the boy and wait for him to choose if he wanted something with Akande or not. Another part of him knew what Lucio’s answer would be and it just wanted to take what was up for grabs. But for as much as his head said it wouldn’t make a difference, his heart and body screamed that it would.   
Akande sat on the edge of the sofa and held his head in his hands. What was this desire? Was it lust? Doubtfully. If this feeling was lust then Akande wouldn’t be sitting in his living room thinking his situation over.   
Akande glanced at the door to the frogs room. The little frog was quiet for now, thankfully. With a sigh, Akande leaned back into the couch, letting himself relax. Hopefully, the medic wouldn't cause any issues tonight. It was getting to be quite late and although Akande wasn't quite tired yet he was still looking forward to bed. A night of actual sleep would hopefully rejuvenate him and prepare him for whatever was to come tomorrow.   
With his apartment quiet, Akande rose from the couch and walked into his bedroom. After shedding his clothes, save his boxers and form fitting undershirt, The giant switched off the light, shut the door and crawled into bed.   
As soon as Akande let himself sink into the mattress he had no more thought of Talon or Overwatch or Lucio or anything. After spending the last week inside a noisy, overly hot compound, sleeping on a hard bed, dealing with less than competent underlings and dancing around with overwatch, Doomfist was exhausted and he was determined to let sleep simply take him. And that’s what happened.


End file.
